


An Urban Fantasy

by Cinnamon_Anal



Category: An Urban Fanasty
Genre: BL, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, LGBT, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, PoC, Urban Fantasy, noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Anal/pseuds/Cinnamon_Anal
Summary: A story of a reporter discovering something out of the blue at a new jazz joint in the ghetto of his city.





	1. The Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> New to this site, hope you all enjoy this story! Feel free to share your thoughts on it, and thanks for reading .

The streets rang with a familiar tune known as “blues.” A bar kept open late every night, only the occasional straggler would pass through though. On one of those late nights however, a reporter came through the ebony doors that led to the Black Dahlia. He saw a band on stage, nine musicians and one singer. All of the musicians were women, all with gorgeous dark skin, each dawning a beautiful smile of their own. One saw the reporter and beckoned him to come closer. “Forget the troubles of the world in here darling, listen to our forgetful notes and lose yourself,” She pointed out a seat for him. With a gentle crinkle of the tired leather beneath him, he sat down and readied himself for a show. The singer, also clad with dark skin, held a beguiling look. His smile was bright enough to sink ships, but seductive enough to drown sailors. The reporter was in awe. “Hello newcomer, I am Elias, hope you enjoy my singing,” His voice was warm, wrapping around anyone who heard it like fine silk, enchanting. “I sense that you seek riches, no?” The singer spoke to the reporter. The reporter nodded and kept his gaze on the singer. “Then I shall bless you with the struggle that leads to gold.” — The band started with a jazz tune and Elias began to sing. “Black dust in orbit,” Immediately the reporter was taken by the beautiful voice. His mind going numb, but listening to every lyric. Soon, the reporter gave way, the lyrics pulling out his every desire and setting them on display. Everything became a blur, he couldn’t hear or understand anything but that voice. He saw everything he lusted for on that stage. The singer’s curves became more pronounced and gave off an innocent presence. The reporter could barely walk to the stage without tripping over his own feet. “Darlin’ you’re everything I want and more,” The reporter grabbed at the singer’s feet. “I love you,” He pleaded. The singer continued his melody and rubbed the reporter’s cheek. The singer’s eyes glistened a beautiful gold. Lips a plush texture with dark red lipstick coating them. The singer stopped the song and brought the reporter close to his lips. “Do you want me?” The singer asked. “Yes, absolutely,” The reporter didn’t hesitate. The singer gave the reporter a kiss on the cheek before being pulled away by one of the musicians. “Come back for me!” The singer blew a kiss to the reporter. The reporter stood there, awestruck. “More people need to know about this place,” The reporter said as he rushed out. — That was the beginning of something great for the Black Dahlia. 

♦︎

“That was a human!” Clio set down the scores for the night. Fuming with rage she grabbed Elias by the collar of his shirt. “Can you keep your cock in your pants for one night?” She threw him down, onto the stage’s wood floor. Euterpe helped him back up. “Your singing was beautiful as always, do not stress over Clio’s words,” She pecked Elias on his forehead. Clio and Euterpe both held similar and striking features. Both had rich brown eyes with long, beautiful lashes. Elegant and wise demeanors fit them both. Their long and thick hair draped over both of their shoulders. With all of these things in common they could never be more different. Clio was the more studious of the two, but Euterpe practically left a trail of lovers wherever she went, dripping in pleasure. Elias was amused with their personalities; in stark contrast with one another. But his mind lingered on the one that got away. If that reporter ever returned, he would not be leaving the Black Dahlia alive. 

♦︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the music in this chapter! https://youtu.be/SPLS4ZNpcEI


	2. The Madness of a Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves invites friends to visit the spectacle of the Black Dahlia, only to be greeted by a couple of new faces.

The abrupt ring of a telephone woke up the up-in-coming reporter. He leaned over his bed and rummaged around until he found it. “Graves here,” His voice was low and brash, giving a slight rumble when he spoke. “Good morning honey! Sounds like you had a good night,” Gale’s perky tone echoed through the phone. “Darlin’ I found a new place, tell Tony and the guys to drop by. Tell them to look nice,” Graves shoved all the papers off his bed and brought out a new notepad. “This place is gonna be big! I’m telling you Gale,” He scribbled on the paper as he spoke. “The Black Dahlia, full of blacks and good music.” Gale waited a moment to respond. “There are negroes there?” She asked, her tone annoyed. “Just tell Tony and them to show up, you can stay at home if it ruffles you that much,” Graves returned the annoyed attitude. He held no patience towards racism. Gale had already hung up the phone. He didn’t care much though. He was determined to see that singer again, although he couldn’t remember most of the encounter. The only thing that stuck in his mind was that red lipstick, and that beautiful voice. He could practically still hear every lyric of the song. He hummed along to the familiar tune as he got dressed. “Mr. Graves! Elroy is here!” One of the attendants knocked at his door. “Tell him I’ll be right down,” He said as he shuffled into his shoes. Graves quickly left his room and ran down the stairs to the main entrance. Elroy stood to the side, clad in a dark blue tuxedo. “You forgot about our meeting didn’t ya?” Elroy pulled Graves closer. “You better have a good story for them.” Graves excitedly pulled out his pen and notebook. “I got a new place that needs to be known, get this; ‘Local Singer Enchants Hundreds.’” Graves imagined the headline with a bright smile on his face. “A singer? Better bring them to tears before they up and headline,” Elroy rolled his eyes. “You’ll see, let’s swing by there right quick and catch a tune,” Graves started off in a new direction. Elroy reluctantly followed, soon checking his watch. “How about instead of singers we talk about something more pertinent?” Elroy looked to Graves. “Like what?’ Graves quirked a brow. “Murders,” Elroy said. “You’re talking about those attacks? Not enough info on them to make a story on it,” Graves shook off the idea. “Couple of branches, bite wounds, some victims with only a few limbs left. You can fill in the holes,” Elroy nudged him. “I’ll leave that to the detectives,” Graves suddenly stopped. “What I’m saying is that we should look into it,” Elroy stopped talking as he saw the Black Dahlia. As Graves reached to open the door, a short woman with dark skin and large fluffy hair opened it for them. “Back so soon?” She giggled. “You get hit by Cupid’s arrow hon?” The woman tugged on Graves’s sleeve. “But it seems you brought someone else with you. Hello sweetie,” She winked at Elroy. “Well ain’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Elroy mumbled under his breath as he tipped his hat to the woman. “May we come in?” Graves asked as he peeked into the lounge. “Make yourselves comfortable,” She welcomed them with a lovely smile. “Thank you ma’am,” Elroy smiled back at her. “No need to call me ma’am, makes me feel old. I’m Erato,” She walked in behind them. “Well then, Miss Erato could you point me to the singer from last night? I need to speak with him,” Graves said as he looked around, finding no sign of the singer. “He is not here,” Another woman had appeared. Her features were as striking as could be. Her slender body covered with a fine gold dress. Her eyes seemingly lit up the room, intently focused on Graves. “What do you need of him?” Her question gave off a sense of intimidation. “I want to interview him,” Graves scowled at the woman’s apparent attitude towards him. “Is that really it? Or have you plans for a place for your cock to settle?” She stepped closer to him, even more aggravated by his response. —  
♦︎ Elroy stood next to Graves in a silent attempt to ward her off. “We can take our business elsewhere if you’re going to start yapping like that.” She perked a brow at that comment. “Then go elsewhere, we need not your pitiful presence,” Before she could finis, Erato covered her mouth. “Sorry for my sister. Her mouth gets the best of her sometimes,” Erato said through an awkward laugh. Erato’s sister smacked her hand away and stormed to the stage. “Hello to our guests, I am Terpsichore and I will be your afternoon entertainment,” She gave a bright smile. The club quickly lit up with excitement, startling Graves and Elroy. “Where did all these people come from?” Elroy looked from table to table noticing that all of them were now full. “This song is dedicated to the two gentlemen who are joining us!” She gestured to Graves and Elroy. “Please enjoy,” Her tone turned cold. No musicians were on stage with her. The stage never felt so empty, but yet so full. Her presence took up the whole room. Then — slowly she took the first step. “Look at how they crawl around upon the ground like little ants,” Her voice and hips guided the song. With every step she took and every lyric she sang, the crowd followed. They were helpless. Graves was frozen, fear had cemented his feet to the ground. Terpsichore’s dance was hypnotizing to most, but gave off a silent threat to Graves. She held his gaze as her voice changed, sounding exactly like Erato. “Yes but how they fascinate confusing fate with what is merely chance,” Holding the last note, sending the crowd ablaze in a flurry of fanatic love. Her voice changed with every verse, as if singing a conversation between her and Erato. “Isn’t it a laugh? Isn’t it a shame?” She slammed her foot on the stage giving the whole club a thunderous rumble. “Thinking there is someone in heaven to blame,” Her eyes turned a bright red, the lights in the club switched to match. “We should go, things are getting too heated in here for my taste,” Elroy tried pulling Graves back to the doors. Graves was still frozen, he could not move an inch. “Come on Graves,” He tugged harder on Graves’s arm. Terpsichore took a slow step down, not breaking eye contact or even blinking. “Yes, but even while blaming fate for the lives that they need,” She sang as she glided across the floor. “Graves! Move your ass!” Elroy pulled harder. The seconds were endless, full of pure fear for Elroy and Graves. The spectacle they had came to watch had morphed into a nightmare. Her lyrics faded as Elroy struggled to move his friend. Terpsichore was right in front of Elroy, he jumped at her sudden appearance. “They’re only human, they don’t see,” She seized Elroy’s chin, her grip was fierce. “Who they are is who they’ll always be,” She yanked him away from Graves and led him to the door. Mr. Graves stood in horror as his friend was taken away. “Only human after all,” Her voice became more demonic as did the scenery of the club. “Elroy!” Fear came running at Mr. Graves’s heels, he bolted to grab his friend. “So they push and they shove with this thing they call love ‘till they fall,” She lifted Elroy off the ground, having a deadly grasp on his neck. Elroy tried kicking her and slowly dragged his gaze to Graves. He tried saying something that only came out as a hoarse noise before the lights shut off. The club went silent. Graves froze and tried to listen to his environment. The lights flashed back on and he saw a morbid and grotesque creature in front of him. Jagged teeth on full display, eyes pitch black, not reflecting even a smidge of light. It did not move, Graves stayed still with it. Sweat was dripping from his face, he was quaking in his shoes. Then, after an endless minute, the creature leaned closer. Lips spreading for a disturbing smile. Before she could sing the last verse, the doors opened. —

♦︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the song in this chapter! https://youtu.be/9g1AMgLO7bQ


End file.
